Date Night
by Awesomegreentie
Summary: John and Anna go on a date for the first time after the birth of Baby Bates


**A/N This is a one shot I wrote for my Tumblr friend Handy-For-The-Bus. She requested a Baby Bates fic. Canon era fics are not really what I do a lot, but I'm fairly happy with this one. I hope Handy enjoys it. If you do as well, please leave a note. It really makes my day and encourages me to keep writing.**

 **I don't own...**

"Anna?" John shouted to his wife from their small parlour, "Are you sure we have enough nappies?"

"Yes, John," Anna sighed, carrying their 4 month old son into the room from the kitchen. When she saw what her husband had already packed, she rolled her eyes, "We couldn't possibly carry anymore than this anyway. If we pack one bit more, there won't be any room left in the pram for Robbie himself."

"A few more won't hurt," John went on, seemingly without hearing his wife's protests.

"John, don't be ridiculous."

"Daddy's not being ridiculous, is he mate?" he answered in a sing song voice, tickling his son under the chin.

He answered his wife's stern look by explaining, "We'll be up at the Abbey all day and out until well passed 10."

"Tell me the last time we got home before 'well passed 10' anyway."

"This is different," he insisted, removing his tie from his son's mouth, "we're usually just down in the servants quarters or somewhere else about the Abbey. Tonight we'll be gone completely."

Anna sidled up to him, kissing his cheek and tucking his tie back in, "And do you usually store vast supplies of nappies in Mrs. Patmore's pantry so you can deliver them to the nursery in case Nanny Page runs out?"

"No...but…"

"Or are you trying to get out of taking me out on a date tonight, Mr. Bates?"

"You know what I don't see?" he continued, again almost ignoring her, "I don't see Benny Bunny. I'll just run upstairs and fetch him. Robbie won't be best pleased without him all night."

When John was gone up the stairs, Anna bounced Robbie in her arms and whispered, "You're daddy is a very silly man, Robbie. Yes. Yes he is. He thinks he needs to prepare for every eventuality because he's taking Mummy out to dine and then to the pictures and you'll be staying with Mrs. Hughes at the Abbey. Daddy thinks that a whole houseful of adults who dote on your every coo and cuddle will somehow magically forget to take care of you tonight."

"Daddy most certainly does not think that," John grumbled as he dropped the toy into the overfull pram, "Daddy just wants to make sure his little lad has everything he needs for his big adventure." He took the boy from Anna's arms so she could put on her hat. "And," he continued, "Daddy wants to make sure Mrs. Hughes is well prepared so that she might agree to watch you again sometime. Daddy is very, very in love with Mummy and hopes to take her on many more dates in future."

"Honestly John, when have you ever known Mrs. Hughes to be underprepared?" Anna made to put the boy into his pram but struggled to move things around and make room for him.

She looked pointedly at her husband, who replied, "Oh, just give him here. Daddy will carry him up to the Abbey today."

"But I didn't even put him into his coat," Anna protested.

"That's alright, isn't it little man? You'll be well cozy with a blanket wrapped over you now that it's May, won't you."

"Well, I don't have time to argue," Anna stated, pushing the pram out the cottage door and waiting until John was past it so she could lock up, "we're in danger of being late as it is."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the day wore on, both Anna and John were feeling anxious about leaving Robbie 'alone' at the Abbey. Neither, however, wanted their spouse, or anyone else for that matter, to know it.

As John made his way into the servants' hall for his midday meal, he found his wife seated at the table, doing some mending.

He pulled his chair close to her and asked, "Are you looking forward to tonight?" almost, but not quite, hoping she would ask him to cancel.

Instead she replied, "I am. I'm sure I'll miss Robbie, but it'll be nice to have you all to myself. And do grown up things."

His eyes twinkled in the way that always made Anna go weak in the knees, "And just what kind of 'grown up' things did you have in mind, Mrs. Bates?"

"Stop that," she scolded, "that kind of talk is beneath you, Mr. Bates." She looked around, "Especially here in the servants' hall."

"You keep saying that," John chuckled, "yet I keep presenting you with evidence to the contrary."

"What am I going to do with you?" Anna asked, returning his laughter.

"Grown up things, I hope," he responded, quick as a whip.

They were both laughing as Thomas walked in and sneered, "I thought the two of you would be more weepy than laughing today."

He intentionally blew his smoke in John's direction, but instead of rising to the bait, the valet merely asked, "Oh, and why is that?"

"Well, you're abandoning your baby aren't you? And to get up to god knows what most probably."

John was about to reply when Mrs. Hughes entered saying, "They most certainly are _not_ abandoning young Robert. They are leaving him with me and I couldn't be happier. Or do you not think I can handle a bairn, Thomas?"

"No, Mrs. Hughes," Thomas said, sitting down.

"Then we'll hear no more about it."

"Hear no more about what?" Mr. Carson huffed as he sat in his chair at the head of the table.

"Thomas was just questioning whether or not Mr. Bates and I should be leaving Robbie with Mrs. Hughes tonight, weren't you Thomas?" Anna couldn't help but throw a little smirk in her husband's direction.

"Oh, and why is that, Thomas?" Carson raised his eyebrows, practically daring the underbutler to say something against the housekeeper.

"I just thought is was very forward of them to ask someone as busy as Mrs. Hughes to spend her evening taking care of their baby while they're out gallivanting in town."

John was enjoying himself now, "I'll have you know," he spoke pleasantly, "that you've never seen me galavant since I arrived at Downton."

"And I'll have you know," Mrs. Hughes chimed in, "that they _didn't_ ask me. I volunteered. After all, Robbie is my god son. I can't tell you how much I'm looking forward to this evening."

Although John was happy that Thomas had been put in his place, he was a little disappointed to hear how much Mrs. Hughes was looking forward to taking care of his son. There was no way he could cancel the evening out now, even if he could persuade Anna. They couldn't possibly deny Mrs. Hughes the opportunity she was so clearly relishing.

He took a moment to laugh at himself. If he had known 10 years ago that he would have the opportunity to take Anna to dinner and the pictures, in public, with the blessing of all in the house, there would have been nothing his imagination could conjure that would get him to consider canceling. How parenthood changed a man. Of course it helped that out for the evening or home in bed, Anna would be by his side either way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna peeked her head into the nursery for the third time that day.

"Is he asleep?" she asked tentatively.

"Come in Anna," Nanny Page sighed, not quite hiding her frustration.

Anna could already hear Robbie cooing at the sound of his mother's voice.

"There's my big boy," Anna grinned, crossing the room and lifting the child into her arms, "Are you being a good boy for Nanny Page?"

"He hasn't had much of a chance to be anything today," the older woman stated. "Really Anna, you needn't come check on him so often. He's fine."

"Oh I know, it's just that Mr. Bates and I are going out this evening and I guess I miss him already," she mussed his hair. She could feel her cheeks coloring slightly at her own silliness.

"So I've heard. I'm happy for you. Spending time alone every once in awhile is important for young parents."

"I'm not sure how young Mr. Bates and I are, but I thank you for the sentiment."

Continuing to fold nappies and blankets, Nanny Page continued, "I don't know why you two didn't just leave him with me tonight, instead of asking Mrs. Hughes to watch him."

"Oh, we never could!" Anna insisted, "We couldn't take advantage of you that way. We already feel a bit guilty about him being here with Sybbie and George during the daytime. It's well above our station, leaving our child with a nanny."

"Nonsense. I'm well paid for the work I do. And Robbie's certainly no trouble. I've rarely seen such a happy child in all my years as a nanny. Must come from a happy home."

"Oh he does," Anna grinned.

"And he's well loved in the house too. Sybbie and George dote on him," the nanny smiled fondly, "I think he makes them feel all grown up. And Lady Mary always spends a bit of time with him when she's in to see George. Of course, Mr. Branson loves all the children. He gets right down on the floor and plays with them." She shook her head and Anna got the distinct impression that Nanny Page found Tom's behavior as adorable as that of the children.

"Even Lord Grantham himself stops in on occasion. Always going on and on to Robbie about what a fine man his father is."

Anna was touched, "That's kind."

"He's a kind man," she paused, "Now, give the child here. He needs to go down for his nap or he'll give Mrs. Hughes no end of trouble tonight. And I'm sure you have other things to do."

Anna took one last sniff of Robbie's head before handing him back to the nanny. As she walked to the door, she stopped and turned, "Nanny Page?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Would it be too much trouble to ask you not to mention to Mr. Bates how many times I've visited today?"

"No trouble at all," she chuckled, "I suppose that means I shouldn't tell you that he's been in a fair few times today himself then?"

Anna giggled, "No, you probably shouldn't."

Nanny Page wasn't sure, but she could swear she heard the young ladies maid mutter, "silly beggar" under her breath as she made her way down the hall.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John entered the servants hall and found his wife seated at the large table with their son in her arms, surrounded by Mrs. Hughes, Daisy, and even Mrs. Patmore. As soon as Robbie saw John, he reached his arms out to his father over his mother's shoulders.

"Here's Daddy," Anna said happily as John took the boy into his arms.

"Come along, Daisy," Mrs. Patmore grumbled good naturedly, "We've let this handsome lad turn our heads for long enough."

"Yes, Mrs. Patmore," Daisy replied, following the cook into the kitchens.

"Are you two all ready to go then?" Mrs. Hughes asked with a smile.

"Just our hats and coats," John answered.

"Are you sure this isn't too much trouble, Mrs. Hughes?" Anna asked eagerly, "We don't have to go."

"Nonsense," the housekeeper tutted, "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of this one for one evening. You two go and have a nice time. You've earned it."

"Yes, yes," Mr. Carson said, entering the room. He placed his hand to Robbie's head, covering it completely, "And I'll be here to right the ship if anything goes amiss."

"Well that's a blessed relief," Mrs. Hughes rolled her eyes.

"You're both so kind," Anna added.

"Nonsense child," she motioned toward John, "Now Mr. Bates, give me the child and go get the hats and coats so you can give your wife the evening she deserves."

"If you're sure," Anna asked again.

"I insist! That wasn't a request, Mr. Bates. Now go."

"Yes, Mrs. Hughes," John smiled, entering the hallway where they kept their things. "Are you coming Anna?'

"I'm coming, just let me have one more kiss." She bent and kissed the boy who was happily playing with the buttons on Mrs. Hughes' dress. "Be a good boy tonight, Robbie. And try not to miss Mummy and Daddy too much." There were tears forming in her eyes and she felt foolish but didn't want to draw attention to them by wiping them away.

Anna entered the hallway and turned to let John help her with her coat. Before she could put her hat on she leaned into his chest and sighed. John rubbed her back softly.

"I know, love. It's hard leaving him here. But you deserve this. And we know he's in good hands." He kissed her forehead.

"I know," she sniffed, "I'm just being silly."

"Not silly, a mum."

Anna nodded.

"Do you want to know a secret?" he added. She nodded again and he continued, "I feel it too."

"Really," she looked up at her husband gratefully.

"Really," he assured her. "Now put on your hat and let's go."

They went outside and Anna tucked her arm into her husband's. They walked a ways in silence, each lost in their own thoughts about the evening. When they were well away from the house, Anna finally spoke.

"I visited with Nanny Page today."

"Oh?" John said, cocking his eyebrow and looking down at his wife, "and what did she have to say?" He hoped she hadn't told Anna about all the extra trips he had made to the nursery today. He always popped in a few times to spend ten minutes or so with his son when he had the time, but he had to admit that today it had been more often than usual. Much more often.

"She said she wouldn't have minded us leaving Robbie in the nursery with her overnight. Instead of bothering Mrs. Hughes."

"That was kind of her."

"It was. She's a lovely woman."

"Much better than Nanny West was," John agreed.

"Oh yes."

"But I think Mrs. Hughes was quite looking forward to spending the evening with her god son," he added.

"I think she was," Anna affirmed, "We're lucky to work with such kind people."

John stopped along the path and kissed his wife, "I was lucky to work with you. That's for sure."

Anna played with the hair at the back of his neck, enjoying the feel of John's hands on the small of her back. He stepped away far too soon.

"We'd better keep moving or we'll miss our reservation."

"So what do you think of that?" Anna asked as they continued their walk.

"Of what?"

"Leaving Robbie at the Abbey overnight sometime?"

John seemed to ponder the idea.

"It would give us time for some 'adult activities'," Anna added seductively.

John had to admit that it was an intriguing idea. But he just didn't think he could do it. Spend a whole night away from his son? He probably wouldn't even be able to concentrate on the adult activities Anna had in mind. And he was damned sure he wouldn't get a lick of sleep wondering all night long whether his son was too hot or too cold or missing his mum. And anyway, it wasn't like he and Anna didn't regularly participate in said activities with Robbie in the house. He couldn't get out of his crib to disturb them. They just needed to be more quiet than they had been before their son came along.

"I don't know, Anna," he replied, mustering the wisest voice he could manage, "Let's see how you hold up without him for a few hours tonight before we decide on more." He felt slightly guilty for putting the blame on Anna, but it was a minor price to pay in order to preserve his male dignity.

They got to the restaurant and were seated at a lovely table. They ordered and handed their menus back to the waiter when Anna said, "It's more expensive here than I remember. Are you sure we can afford this?"

"Of course we can my darling," John insisted. "It's not like we spend money on ourselves very often. And you're worth every penny I've got."

"We're supposed to be saving for a hotel."

John chuckled, "A meal out and a film won't put us behind in saving for a hotel."

"That's hardly the point, Mr. Bates."

"That's exactly the point, Mrs. Bates," he insisted, "You've given me so much. Risked so much for me…"

"Enough of that," Anna interrupted him with a frown, "Can we not spend one evening out together without talking about how much you owe me or I owe you? We both owe one another everything…"

John frowned in earnest but Anna spoke through it.

"We do and you know it. But we love each other and that means it's time to stop keeping score. I'd do it all over again. You know I would, just as I know you would. And now we have Robbie and our troubles are all behind us and everything is just…"

She stopped speaking, fumbling for words.

"Just what, love?" John asked, caressing her hand.

"Just perfect," she sighed.

"Mmmm, it's about time," he answered.

"It is. And that's why it's our duty to enjoy it. So no more talk of the past. From now on it's just the future. And the future of Team Bates is a bright one."

"Agreed," John nodded, taking a sip of his water and smiling at his wife.

And speak they did. They chatted all through their meal and through their puddings as well. It was amazing how easily they chatted with one another. Granted, it was mostly about their son, but they also managed to discuss the books they were reading and share the anecdotes of their day, both notably leaving out all their trips to the nursery. Above anything else, John noted, they had started as friends and remained so even as they progressed to marriage, lovers, and parents. Although undeniably deepend and changed, fundamentally their relationship was the same as it had always been. John found the idea strangely comforting.

Finally, he looked at his pocket watch and motioned for the waiter to bring the bill.

"We'd better get going if we're to see the picture in full."

"Yes," Anna sighed, not really sounding very enthusiastic.

John took the money from his wallet and left it on the table, helping Anna from her chair. Once they were out in the street she stopped him with a small tug on his arm.

"John?" she squeaked.

"Yes, my darling?"

"Would you mind terribly if we skipped the film and went back to the Abbey? I miss Robbie."

A broad smile broke across John's face, "I thought you'd never ask!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, after they had picked their son up from Mrs. Hughes' sitting room and she assured them that he had been fine, only teasing them the tiniest bit for returning early, Anna crawled into bed and snuggled under John's arm and into his chest.

"I'm sorry I cut our date short," she whispered into the darkness.

"I'm not," John smiled up at the ceiling, laughing at himself, "I don't think I could have made it through a whole film. And I'm quite sure that if you'd asked me what the picture was about I couldn't have told you."

Anna rubbed his chest appreciatively, "Do you think it will always be like this? Will we never have a full date?"

"I don't know. I've never been a parent before, so I can't say. Maybe it's something you have to get used to. You know, work your way up to it."

"I'm glad we're not rich like His Lordship or Lady Mary," she sighed.

John chuckled again, "Well, that's a relief."

"No, I mean it. Just think, they always have to have dinner here or attend a concert there. I could never be away from home that much, knowing I could be with Robbie instead."

"Robbie and me, you mean."

"Yes," she smiled up at him, kissing the underside of his chin, "that's exactly what I mean. But I do feel a bit guilty for cutting our night short."

"Well don't."

"I'd like to make it up to you," she purred.

John cocked an eye in her direction, "Oh? And how would you do that?"

"Adult activities," she said, trying to get the words out before she began to giggle.

John's voice was husky as he replied, "God I've always loved the way you could read my mind."


End file.
